


Can't slow down

by Ceilingbumps



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceilingbumps/pseuds/Ceilingbumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta start all over, can't slow down, I'm a lone red rover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't slow down

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Miss my team. 
> 
> This is the first time in about a year I've edited anything, so I kind of used this project to shake the rust off.

Password is **Capitals.**

 

[Can't slow down](https://vimeo.com/130997828) from [Ceilingbumps](https://vimeo.com/user41164088) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
